Enemies Doesn't Mean No Pleasure!
by Fallen Endlesslove
Summary: Dramione. Just because they hate each other in the halls and in front of everyone, it doesn't mean they really hate each other. And who's to say hate doesn't come out when you really need to get in? Now a story!
1. Secret Entertainment

**Enemies doesn't mean no Pleasure!**

"Hermione?" I heard a whisper from the corridor.

"I went to the corner where I heard a whisper and felt a strong hand grab my arm and pull me through to an empty room. It was the Transfiguration room, I found out just before I saw who had dragged me in here.

His eyes always astounded me. They were so much like storms that I could not help but look into them. They were so hypnotic. Like always though I came to my senses quickly.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He gave me a smirk.

"I want you Hermione." He said plain and simple. He took a step towards me and I backed away. I do not know why though, I had always wanted him. Always. When he was using fowl words or even when he was ramming into me to make me fall to the ground. Always.

"What do you mean Draco?" I asked acidly. I knew what he wanted; it was what we both wanted. Every time we met in secret, we both got what we wanted.

"I want to feel your skin against mine. I want you to cry my name, but mostly I just want to feel you." He had backed me up against the wall by this point. As he leaned down he whispered in my ear, "I have always loved the way you feel." he then kissed my neck.

Up and down, he kissed my neck. He then went from my neck to the lining of my face to the neck again. As he repeated this pattern a few times, he put his hands on my hips and pressed them against the wall, making me gasp. I pulled him with me, and as I pulled him, I pulled his face up to mine.

Our lips met with so much passion and forcefulness I groaned. He smirked at my groan and that made me want him so much more. He started to slide his hands up and down my sides, making me shiver with pleasure. I bit his lip with a bit more pressure then meant was for it, but he groaned just the same.

He pressed himself against me and I could feel how hard he was. He started kissing my neck again and started to go down. He got to right before my breasts when he said, "Do you really need this thing on?" I shook my head. He pulled my shirt off and continued down. He went in between my breasts and to my stomach, making it quiver.

He came back up to where my breasts were and tore my bra open, making me gasp again. He took my nipple into his mouth and played with it between his teeth and his tongue. As his mouth worked wonders on my right nipple his hand was doing wonders with my left. He then removed his mouth from my breast and put his lips to mine again. I moved my face just enough so I could kiss his cheek. I kissed from his cheek up to his ear.

I grabbed his ear between my teeth and pulled a little at it. He groaned. I pushed him back a little, then pulled off his shirt. I kissed his chest down to his stomach as I made my hand skim his erection. He groaned again. I pulled him into another kiss as his hands unbuttoned my jeans. He unzipped them and they fell to the floor. He looked down to see I was already wet, this made him more excited.

He laid me on the floor. He kissed me from my neck to my pantie line and with a swift hand movement had them flying across the room. With the same hand he stuck two of his fingers inside of me. My back arched as I felt the pain and the pleasure. His mouth was still trailing back and forth between my mouth to my stomach.

He took his mouth further when he reached my stomach. He trailed kisses along my thighs. He moved to inbetween my thigh and put his tongue in my navel. My back arched. This one was new and I loved it. He worked his tongue around me. "draco." I said through gasping breaths.

He moved his mouth away and came up to kiss me again. As we kissed I worked on his belt. I got it unlatched pretty quickly. He kicked his pants off of him and I ripped his boxers off of him. He skimmed along my thighs teasing me.

My hip heaved towards him, screaming in protest. He entered me then. "draco!" I gasped again. He went slow at first but he picked up speed as his need came to him. His urge. He was going faster and faster. I was about to reach my peak, but I knew that wasn't going to stop him.

As I came he stroked me faster and faster. My eyes rolled in the back of my head, my back arched and I was screaming his name. My nails were digging into his back. I clenched around him and he still was riding me, making me clench tighter around him.

He then laid his head on my neck as we both came back. He nibbled my ear a little, as I rubbed my hands back and forth on his back to his chest. He rolled onto his back beside me and kissed my forehead as he got up to stand holding his hand out to me. I took it, and he helped me up pulling me close to him and we started all over.

We could do this all day.

* * *

I know its not that great but it is the first love scene and I wanted to put it down before I forgot it! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Alert Reviewers!

**AN/ **Should I make this into a story or just keep it a one shot? I believe if more people review I will turn it into a story! But I will need a beta! So review if I should continue with it! So I now have a Beta! I will be sending her the second chapter in about 1 weeks time! Just giving you a heads up =D! Also this is rated M and it is about Draco so you kow he isn't just going to have one fling... That I know of... I am still working out this story and remember a story writes itself! It just needs someone to write it! So please do not judge to harshly!

Here are some chocolate treats and Flamin Hott Cheetos! =D!


End file.
